Alaskan Bull Worm
The Alaskan Bull Worm is an enormous, dangerous worm and an antagonist in the animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants, appearing in the episodes "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm" and "My Leg!". Its vocal sound effects were provided by , while its voice was provided by . Biography Background According to SpongeBob, the beast came from Alaska where it wandered to Bikini Bottom and indiscriminately ate anything on sight, though so far it only devoured inanimate objects (with the exception of an unfortunate fish's rear end). SpongeBob is one of the few who witnessed it's rampage. ''SpongeBob Squarepants'' At the Krusty Krab where the people are discussing about the worm's rampages, SpongeBob gives a description of the worm, saying it is "big, scary and pink", Sandy offers to fight the worm, and SpongeBob desperately tries to stop and tell her it is far too big to even for her, even though she refuses numerous times (ironically, SpongeBob himself provided no solution in dealing the worm in a better way). SpongeBob and Sandy are later chased by the worm in the episode, until they lost the worm when it accidentally fell off a cliff and crushed Bikini Bottom, although it was monstrous and abominable, it seems to have an ability to speak, as seen when he fell from that cliff and landed on Bikini Bottom (which was pushed to an area below the cliff), and then sarcastically moaned "Oooouch!" The worm later made a cameo in "My Leg!", where SpongeBob is trying to help Fred hurt his leg to get him in the hospital to reunite with a nurse whom he is in love with. The worm appears when SpongeBob pours salt on Fred's leg and rings a bell to summon the worm hoping the worm would eat Fred's leg, but the worm just licks the salt off, much to their disgust. Appearance The worm is a huge light pink beast with an appearance similar to other anthropomorphic worms in the franchise, except with an enormous size that dwarves the main cast. The exact size of the creature seemed to be inconsistent (unless it grew larger when chasing SpongeBob and Sandy): At first, it was huge enough that its mouth can be mistaken for a large cave, and the worm's tongue for the worm itself, but when it fell onto the newly moved Bikini Bottom, it has grown three to four times its previous size. Alaskan Bull Worms also possesses a pair of eyes with surprisingly good vision to perceive its surroundings on the surface, which it closes when it travels underground. Personality Alaskan Bull Worms are wild, ferocious, aggressive, man-eating, dangerous and carnivorous creatures, being always on the hunt for food, until it is full where it would rest and would soon be hungry again. Indiscriminate eaters, their diet includes, but is not limited to; fishes, lamp post, concrete walls, cars and various other inanimate objects. However, Alaskan Bull Worms are extremely deadly and belligerent in their own right due to their intelligence and size, though not shown in the episode itself, it is implied that the worm entered Sandy's dome without causing it to be flooded before eating her tail and leaving. They also seem to have a love of salt as shown in "My Leg!". These worms are at least intelligent enough to be capable of speech despite their wild and seemingly mindless nature, as the one SpongeBob and Sandy confronted said "ouch" at the end of the episode, though it is unknown if it could say other words. In Other Media The Alaskan Bull Worm has appeared in at least two video games: in the Gameboy Advance version of SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman, where the worm is a boss that attacks while SpongeBob and Sandy were learning karate in the worm's cave, and in Creature from the Krusty Krab, where the worm swallows SpongeBob at the beginning of the level "Alaskan Belly Trouble". The rest of the level involves SpongeBob trying to escape the worm. Powers and Abilities When traveling underground, Alaskan Bull Worms switches from the sight to its acute sense of hearing (and possibly seismic vibrations) for sensing prey on the surface. The worm's saliva is implied to be an anesthetic substance as seen when it bites an unfortunate fish's rear end and Sandy's tail, neither of them felt any pain. Trivia *It is based on the mythological creature known as the Bloop. *The creature is a homage to the Graboid Larvaes from the Tremors series. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Parody/Homage Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Brutes Category:Rogues Category:One-Shot Category:Predator Category:Genderless Category:Amoral Category:Giant Category:Destroyers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Thief Category:Game Bosses Category:Abusers Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Wrathful Category:Fighters